The Butler Who Lived
by Ann Rawicz
Summary: Harry a disparu tout l'été, mais il revient à temps pour participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Cependant, sa réapparition a apporté bien plus de questions que de réponses. Comme pourquoi il n'arrête pas d'appeler cet étrange garçon  Votre Majesté  .
1. Arrivée

**The Butler Who Lived** ou le majordome qui a survécu

 _Écrit par The Unnamed Sin_

 _Traduit de l'anglais par Ann Rawicz_

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, merci à J.K. Rowling, Kazue Kato à The Unnamed Sin pour cette histoire.

Préventions: Il s'agit d'un Crossover de Harry Potter et de Blue Exorcist, l'histoire ne suit donc pas la trame originelle.

C'est ma première traduction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

Dumbledore souriait tandis qu'il appelait le nom des champions. Finalement, son pion reviendrait sous sa coupe. Il avait été très agacé que Harry disparaisse de tout l'été sans laisser aucune trace, mais le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers lui offrait une merveilleuse opportunité de rectifier le tir.

Une fois que Cédric fut nommé comme champion de Poudlard et que les applaudissements se calmèrent, Dumbledore commença son discours.

« Excellent ! Nous avons à présent nos trois champions. Je suis sûr que je peux compter sur chacune et chacun d'entre, y compris les élèves de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons, pour apporter à nos champions tout le soutien possible. En encourageant vos champions, vous contribuez à instaurer... »

Mais Dumbledore s'arrêta soudain de parler alors que le feu de la Coupe redevenait rouge. Des étincelles s'envolaient en tout sens. Une longue flamme en jaillit soudain, projetant un nouveau morceau de parchemin. Avec une surprise feinte, il lit les mots écrits dessus.

« Harry Potter. »

Dans un claquement qui résonna dans le silence choqué, deux personnes apparurent soudainement dans la Grande Salle. L'un d'eux était indubitablement un curieux adolescent avec des cheveux noirs, des yeux d'un bleu électrique, une veste à l'aspect impeccable, une queue, et une étrange couronne qui semblait faite de flammes bleues. Debout derrière lui, écarquillant ses yeux tel un hibou et vêtu d'une veste qu'on aurait pu porter à la fin du dix-neuvième siècle, il s'agissait de, sans le moindre doute dessus, Harry Potter.

« Et bien, Harry, il semblerait que tu sois le quatrième participant du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! » dit Dumbledore d'une voix un peu trop enjouée.

Harry le regarda tout simplement et demanda :

« Excusez-moi monsieur, mais, est-ce que je vous connais ? »

Le silence devint assourdissant.

« Que veux-tu dire, Harry ? » l'interrogea Dumbledore alors que sa mine joviale commençait à se fissurer.

« Exactement ce que j'ai dit. Je suis amnésique, voyez-vous. » dit Harry bien plus calmement.

« Maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, pourriez-vous expliquer comment il est possible que Harry soit le quatrième champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? » demanda dédaigneusement l'étrange adolescent couronné.

« C'est vrai, expliquez le sens de tout ça, Dumbledore. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir entendu quiconque insinuer que l'école d'accueil était autorisée à avoir deux champions, ou peut-être n'ai-je pas lu les règles assez attentivement ? » renchérit désagréablement le professeur Karkaroff, ayant été le premier à sortir de l'étonnement général.

« Harry participera au Tournoi, mais pas comme un étudiant de Poudlard. Il sera le champion de… euh, l'Académie Géhenne. » déclara fermement l'adolescent. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

« Et au fait, qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Dumbledore, en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

« Je suis Rin Okumura Von Géhenne, le… hum, directeur de l'Académie Géhenne. »

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre ressenti et vos remarques.


	2. Confrontations

**The Butler Who Lived** ou le majordome qui a survécu

 _Écrit par The Unnamed Sin_

 _Traduit de l'anglais par Ann Rawicz_

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, merci à J.K. Rowling, Kazue Kato et à The Unnamed Sin pour cette histoire.

Préventions: Il s'agit d'un Crossover de Harry Potter et de Blue Exorcist, l'histoire ne suit donc pas la trame originelle.

* * *

J'ai prévu de poster un chapitre par semaine mais je n'ai une avance que jusqu'au prochain. Et oui, moi aussi j'attends la suite de la fiction originale !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et votre enthousiasme, n'hésitez pas à aller voir l'originale et laisser un petit mot à l'auteur.

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Hermione et Ron tentèrent de trouver Harry, mais, trop concentrés dans leur recherche, ils réussirent à se perdre.

« Tu as une idée d'où nous sommes, Hermione ? » demanda Ron.

« Franchement Ronald, si je le savais, nous ne serions pas perdus en ce moment, n'est-ce pas ? Et ce n'est pas de ma faute si une certaine personne a oublié d'apporter la carte du Maraudeur ! » rouspéta Hermione.

Ron était sur le point de répondre mais s'interrompit en entendant Harry et Rin descendre les escaliers.

« Où est la Grande Salle ? J'ai faim ! »

« Vous avez toujours faim, Votre Majesté. » dit Harry, semblant nettement amusé.

« Combien de fois je t'ai dis de ne pas m'appeler « Votre Majesté ? » se plaignit Rin.

« 845 669 fois, Votre Majesté. »

« Sérieusement ?! Tu as vraiment compté ?! » demanda Rin, atterré.

En tournant à l'angle, Rin aperçut Ron et Hermione et s'exclama :

« Oh, dieu merci, des gens ! Pitié, dîtes moi que vous savez où se trouve la Grande Salle, parce j'ai besoin de manger, genre, tout de suite. »

Avant qu'il n'ai pu dire quoique ce soit d'autre, Hermione s'avança vers Harry et le gifla.

« Idiot ! As-tu seulement une idée de combien on était inquiets ? Tout simplement disparaître, comme ça ?! On pensait que tu étais mort ! Et maintenant tu es amnésique et, et... » Hermione l'empoigna alors pour le serrer dans ses bras, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. « Ne t'avises plus jamais de refaire une chose pareille ! »

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre ressenti et vos remarques.


	3. Prises de conscience

**The Butler Who Lived** ou le majordome qui a survécu

 _Écrit par The Unnamed Sin_

 _Traduit de l'anglais par Ann Rawicz_

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, merci à J.K. Rowling, Kazue Kato et à The Unnamed Sin pour cette histoire.

Préventions: Il s'agit d'un Crossover de Harry Potter et de Blue Exorcist, l'histoire ne suit donc pas la trame originelle.

* * *

Voilà enfin le troisième chapitre, toujours aussi court mais nécessaire pour la suite. Pour le quatrième, j'attends avec impatience que l'auteur le publie.

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

« Euh… Excuse-moi, mais, euh… Est-ce qu'on se connaît ? » bredouilla difficilement Harry.

Hermione recula d'un pas, son visage encore un peu rouge à cause des larmes. « Je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu rigoles. Tu rigoles, pas vrai ? »

Hébété, Harry secoua la tête.

Hermione rougit d'embarras. « Oh, euh, désolée ! Je suis Hermione Granger, et cet idiot... » elle indiqua Ron. « est Ronald Weasley. »

« Appelle moi Ron » dit-il, avant de réaliser quelque chose. « Hé ! J'suis pas un idiot ! »

« Bien, si tu le dis... » dit Hermione, soulevant un sourcil.

Rin soupira d'un air rêveur. « Ah, les amours de jeunesse... »

« Votre Majesté, êtes-vous en train d'insinuer que vous êtes vieux ? » demanda Harry, taquin, avant de soudainement pâlir. « Shiemi va vous empoisonner ! »

Rin devint aussi blanc qu'un cadavre. « Comment je vais faire pour lui expliquer ça ? Oh, Harry et moi avons été convoqué à Poudlard par un vieux schnock pour que Harry puisse participer à un dangereux tournois de magie. Ai-je mentionné que Harry est d'ailleurs Harry Potter, le supposé sauveur du monde magique britannique ? » renifla Rin. « Oui, tout ça va très bien passer. »

« Qui est Shiemi ? » demanda Ron, légèrement dépassé.

« Shiemi est la femme de Sa Majesté. » dit Harry.

« Ah. » dit Ron, comme si cela expliquait tout.

« Ma question est pourquoi continues-tu d'appeler le professeur Rin ''Votre Majesté'' » demanda Hermione sceptiquement.

« C'est, euh… Ha ha, pour, euh… Je ne sais pas pourquoi ! » bafouilla Rin, se grattant la tête.

Harry lui jeta un regard pince-sans-rire.

« Votre Majesté, vous êtes vraiment un très, très mauvais menteur. »

Rin rendit les armes. « D'accord, d'accord ! Punaise. »

Il regarda Hermione et Ron, prenant une longue inspiration pour se motiver.

« La vérité est que je suis le Roi de la Géhenne, le royaume des démons. »

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre ressenti et vos remarques.


End file.
